


My own guardian angel

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Of bookshops and Bentleys (Ineffable Husbands Week 2019) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill: Fall, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Heaven won't know what hit them Crowley thought before falling asleep."When some angels hurt his demon Aziraphale is out there to keep Crowley safe,Prompt fill for Fall at the Ineffable Husbands Week 2019





	My own guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> As today I was quite angry I basically used the writing to channel that anger. I wrote this one as a prompt fill for Fall. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

When Aziraphale saw them, he felt the Righteous Fury coursing through his corporation. How did they dare to come after Crowley? He did not have any problem if he was their target. He had been the Protector of the Eastern Gate, guardian of Eden. Even if he was soft and disliked violence he was ready to fight for those he loved.

And he loved his beautiful demon.

But he saw him falling on the floor, his black wings limp against his body, and he feared. But then, his voice bought him back to life making him release a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Fancy seeing you here angel”

“What did they do to you my dear?” he asked him, grabbing his face carefully

“They tried to… They wanted to go after you… Wanted to hurt you”

They went after you because of me he thought, letting his anger flare again. They had hurt him, his beautiful demon just to get to him.

And that was unforgivable.

He will get revenge. But for now he had to take care of Crowley.

“Don’t worry my love” He hushed, letting his Grace heal his tattered wings “I am here. I will protect you. I'm sorry they got to you”

"If this is the price to keep you safe angel I don't care." he muttered, sighing with relief when his wounds started to heal.

"But I do. You are mine. Mine to love, mine to protect, mine to save." Aziraphale replied, letting his fingers trace his demon's wings careful.

"My own guardian angel" he replied, letting himself fall asleep thanks to the soothing Grace and his angel tender care.

Heaven won't know what hit them Crowley thought before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, constructive comments and love are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Have a nice day!!!


End file.
